


That’s the Plan

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [18]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Feeder Kink, Feeder/Feedee, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Planned Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Strap-Ons, Stuffing, Sub!Connor, They're like 25 or older because of the planned pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, belly kisses, conlana, dom!alana, everyone is over 18, feedee!connor, feeder, feeder!alana, feederism, post college AU, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Connor suggests Netflix and Chill. Alana has other ideas...
Relationships: Alana Beck/Connor Murphy
Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	That’s the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii. It's been a hot minute since I've posted smut, and this is some pretty kinky shit, even for me, but I'm incredibly happy with how this one shot came out. This was a request from a mutual. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS READ THE TAGS READ THE TAGS. 
> 
> Also, the request technically specified Asher!Connor, but you all can picture whoever you want. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Connor was already on the couch with Netflix queued up when Alana got home from work that night.

“Hey,” Alana sighed, flopping down beside him and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

“Hey, babe,” Connor greeted, turning to kiss the side of her head. “Long day?”

Alana nodded wearily. “Long and busy and I had to skip my lunch to keep working on this case... I swear, the other lawyers are just hazing us newbies. It’s ridiculous.”

Connor wrapped an arm around her, running his hand gently up and down her side.

“How about some Chinese food and Netflix? That always helps relax you.”

“I can think of a few things that help relax me,” Alana smirked, nipping at his neck. “But Netflix and Chinese food sounds like a good place to start. I’ll order, you can pick the movie.”

Connor chuckled as Alana took out her phone to place their food order. He glanced back up at the TV, scrolling through a few options before selecting something they’d both enjoy.

Alana finished placing their order, then put her phone down on the coffee table and curled up against Connor’s side.

“Mmmm, you snuggly,” she sighed, rubbing his soft, pudgy stomach.

Connor sighed contently. “And you give the best belly rubs,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

Alana let her hand trail down Connor’s stomach, cupping him through his jeans. Much to her delight, he was already semi-hard. “Yeah, I can tell you’re enjoying the belly rubs.”

Connor’s breath hitched, and he spread his legs to give Alana better access. She smirked, moving her hand back up to his belly.

“Tease,” Connor pouted.

“Don’t worry, we’ll have some fun later,” Alana promised.

When the doorbell rang, Alana jumped to her feet before Connor could even offer to get it.

“I’ll be right back,” she said with a grin, hurrying out of the room.

When she came back, Connor’s mouth dropped open. “Lana, seriously, how much food do you think we can eat?”

Alana grinned, setting the food out on the coffee table. She grabbed plates and utensils from the kitchen, then ran back to get them drinks, before finally settling in.

“This is... a _lot_ of food.” Connor scanned the table, glancing at Alana questioningly. “And a lot of my favorites...”

“Eat up,” Alana encouraged him, grinning.

Connor quirked a brow, but filled his plate. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as the food melted on his tongue. “They have literally the _best_ food, oh my god.”

Alana’s grin widened. She spent the first half of the movie focused more on Connor than the movie itself.

“Enjoying that, hm?” she asked, as he moaned around a mouthful of chicken and rice. 

Connor nodded eagerly, taking another bite as Alana unzipped his hoodie, rubbing and kneading his stomach through his shirt. He moaned, squirming under her warm, gentle touch. 

When his plate was empty, she insisted on piling it high with more food.

“I don’t know if I can eat all that,” Connor groaned, slumping in his seat. His eyes fluttered closed when Alana dipped her fingers between his jeans and stomach, sighing softly. 

Alana smirked at him. “I’m sure you can,” she encouraged him, picking up an egg roll and bringing it to his lips. He chuckled, but opened his mouth and took a bite, letting her feed him the entire egg roll. 

“Go on,” she insisted, nodding at the food.

Connor rolled his eyes, smiling as he filled his plate up again, focusing his attention back on the movie. He was acutely aware of Alana watching him as he ate.

When the plate was once again empty, he put it down on the coffee table, groaning and shaking his head. “I’m _seriously_ full now,” he said firmly, rubbing his stomach.

Alana batted his hand away so she could knead his stomach. “Is that so?” 

“Lana,” he groaned, shifting in his seat. “I think I need to unbutton my pants, shit.”

“Hmm,” Alana murmured, pushing Connor’s shirt up to admire his bulging belly. “That button looks like it’s a few more bites of food away from opening itself.” She rubbed his stomach, pressing down a few times. She leaned down and planted gentle kisses on his stomach, letting her tongue flick out to tickle him, eliciting soft cat-like mewls and giggles from Connor.

“Wait,” she said after a minute, grinning wickedly. “I have an idea.”

“That’s never a good thing,” Connor quipped, watching curiously as Alana disappeared in the direction of their bedroom. When she came back, her hands were behind her back.

“Take your pants off,” she commanded.

Connor quirked a brow at her, but he stood and unbuttoned his pants, the zipper undoing itself, thanks to how full he was. He couldn’t help the noises that came out of his mouth; he was so full, and it felt so good to have his pants undone. He pushed them and his boxers down to his ankles. But when he moved to step out of them, Alana stopped him.

“Nope, leave them there. Turn around and bend over.”

Connor did as he was told. “Am I allowed to ask what you’re doing?”

Alana smirked, opening the bottle of lube in her hands. “It’s a surprise. Green?”

“Green,” Connor replied eagerly. He attempted to turn his head so he could see what Alana was doing, but she placed her hand on his cheek and made him look straight ahead so he couldn’t see what she was doing.

“No peaking,” she scolded. She coated her fingers in lube, then used her free hand to spread his cheeks. She hummed approvingly as she circled his hole, then pressed a finger in. Connor groaned, clenching around her as she pumped in and out. After a few minutes, she added a second finger, scissoring them until his muscles were loose and relaxed.

“Don’t move,” she said firmly, slipping her fingers out. He whined in protest. She smirked, coating the butt plug she’d grabbed in lube. “Relax,” she reminded him as she carefully pushed it in.

“Fuck, he gasped, gripping the back of the couch with shaking hands. “Wait, what are you doing?” He asked, when he realized Alana was pulling his boxers and jeans up.

“Turn back around,” she said, ignoring his question.

He frowned, but did as he was told. She zipped and buttoned his jeans – which felt uncomfortably tight now - then pushed him down onto the couch. He gasped when the movement pushed the plug firmly against his prostate.

Alana sat beside him, loading his plate back up and handing it to him. “Eat.”

Connor gaped at her, but did as he was told. He was already so full from everything he’d eaten, and the pressure from the plug was making him feel even more stuffed - literally. Not to mention he was fully hard now, and squeezed into his tight skinny jeans. He tried to shift positions to lesson the pressure, but the friction made him gasp.

“No coming,” Alana reminded him, grinning as she turned on another movie - a two hour one.

Connor groaned, doing his best to sit still as he ate more food.

~*~*~

“Fuck,” Connor moaned an hour - and two more plates of food - later.

Alana glanced over at him, grinning in satisfaction when she realized the button on his jeans had popped off. She leaned in and kissed him. “Shit that’s hot,” she murmured, moving her hand to his stomach, kneading and rubbing it, loving how soft and warm his belly felt. It pressed against his jeans, full and round. He moaned when her hand traveled down, his legs falling open to give her easier access. She reached into his jeans, the band pressing tight against her arm, stretched to its limit. She moved her hand under his boxers, stroking his hard dick a few times, teasing him mercilessly. 

“Lana,” he whined, squirming beneath her. He gasped when the movement made the plug brush his prostate again.

“You’re such a good boy,” she purred, nibbling his neck. “I think it’s time for your reward.”

She stood, pulling him to his feet. She could hear him whimpering as they walked to the bedroom, knew the plug was rubbing in all the right places.

When they reached their bedroom, she pulled him in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her close, pressing their bodies together. She could feel how hard he was.

She stepped back and pulled his hoodie and shirt off, then shoved him onto the bed. He watched hungrily as she quickly undressed, then crawled on top of him.

“You’re so hot,” Connor murmured, tilting his head so she could nibble on his neck. He groaned, a mix of pleasure and discomfort, when she kneaded his belly again, pressing down. He was borderline uncomfortably full; he’d eaten past his limit and the plug wasn’t helping matters.

Alana pulled Connor’s jeans down, struggling to get them over his feet. “Stupid skinny jeans,” she scoffed, tossing them to the floor. Connor snickered. Alana glared at him, pinching his nipple until he yelped. “Behave, or you won’t get your reward.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said quickly, hands up in surrender.

She grinned, taking the opportunity to tie his hands to the headboard using the fluffy pink cuffs he’d gotten her as a joke for Christmas.

“Fuck,” he groaned, tugging half-heartedly at the restraints as Alana pulled his boxers off, letting his dick spring free. He was already leaking precum, thanks to the stimulation from the plug.

Alana straddled him. She licked and sucked his neck until he had a hickey, then slowly made her way down his body; kissing his chest, licking and sucking his nipples, planting gentle kisses on his stomach.

“Tickles,” Connor giggled, squirming beneath her.

Alana smirked up at him, wrapping a hand around his dick. “Tell me when you’re close,” she demanded before leaning down and taking him into her mouth.

Connor gasped, bucking his hips, clenching around the plug still in his ass. He whimpered as Alana teased him. She bobbed up and down a few times, then pulled back to flick her tongue over his slit. He hissed, hands fisting the sheets.

Alana snickered around him, which made Connor jump. She used one hand to rub and knead his belly, the other to play with his balls.

She pulled off long enough to lick a fat stripe up his shaft and flick her tongue over his slit again, then took him completely back into her mouth.

“Close,” he gasped, groaning long and loud as she moved up his shaft, sucking hard on his tip and pulling off with a pop.

She kissed his belly, then climbed off the bed. “Stay,” she said, grinning when he scowled at her. Because what else could he do? He was handcuffed to the bed.

She shuffled though her dresser until she found her strap-on - the one she’d bought the first time Connor had asked her to peg him; electric blue, with a vibrating dildo on her end. She slipped it on and lubed up, then moved back to Connor. She undid the handcuffs.

“On all fours,” she demanded.

Connor obeyed, groaning as he slowly rolled over onto his hands and knees. He was still painfully full from dinner, and the movement was making the butt plug shift, pressing it harder against his prostate.

Alana grinned, kneading his belly again. “Feeling full, hm?”

Connor whimpered, muscles clenching under her touch. His stomach grumbled in protest. The sound was like music to Alana’s ears. She reached between his legs and, with no warning, pulled the plug out and tossed it aside. Connor gasped, his stomach churning uncomfortably, feeling empty without the pressure of the plug.

But he wasn’t empty for long.

Alana got behind him and lined up. “Tell me when you’re close,” she reminded him before pressing in.

Connor moaned. The dildo was bigger than the plug, and the painful pressure against his belly almost outweighed the pleasure. He arched his back in an attempt to get more comfortable, making the dildo press against his prostate more. He trembled as Alana bottomed out.

She leaned forward to kiss his back, fingers digging into his hips to keep him still. She let go long enough to turn on the vibrating dildo on her end of the strap-on, moaning softly as it fluttered to life.

“Please, Lana,” Connor begged, pressing back against her.

“What do you want me to do?” She asked, tilting her head in question.

“Please “ Connor whined. “Please fuck me.”

Alana grinned, more than happy to do as he asked. She pulled back until the dildo was almost completely out, then slammed back into him, her movements painfully slow. He choked out a gasp, gripping the sheets with shaking hands as she repeated the motion over and over.

“Faster,” Connor begged. “ _Please_ , oh my god.”

“Remember to be a good boy and tell me when you’re close,” she reminded him, picking up her speed and thrusting into him, harder and faster. His toes curled and he was panting and gasping, squirming beneath her as she reached around to rub his belly and stroke his dick.

He was already close to the edge from the blowjob she’d given him, so it wasn’t long before he was crying out that he was close.

Alana turned up the intensity of her vibrator, gasping as she thrust into him for a few more minutes. He was shaking, whimpering that he was close, that he couldn’t hold back much longer, when she stopped suddenly and pulled out.

Connor pressed his face into the pillow, groaning in frustration, trying desperately to catch his breath.

Alana felt herself getting close, so she switched off the vibrator and slipped the strap-on off. She tossed it aside.

“You can relax for a few minutes,” Alana purred, climbing off the bed and kissing his cheek. He collapsed onto his back, staring at the ceiling. She placed a hand on his chest. Could feel his heart pounding. He was slick with sweat, eyes glazed over.

She kissed him again, rubbed his belly gently. “Still green?”

“Fuck yes,” he gasped, licking his lips.

“Need water before we continue?”

He nodded, watching as she left the room. When she came back, she had a glass in her hand. He sat up and took a few sips. The cool liquid felt good on his dry throat, but made his stomach clench painfully, another reminder of just how full he was.

She ran her fingers through his hair, kissed the side of his head, then went back to her dresser and pulled something out. When she turned around, She had a vibrating plug in her hand.

“Ready?” She asked, grinning at his wide eyes. He set the glass on the night table, nodding. “Lay down again,” she instructed, grabbing the lube and coating the plug with it.

Connor did as he was told, spreading his legs as Alana crawled between them. The plug was curved. Connor swallowed hard, knowing it was meant to press against his prostate. 

“Green?” Alana asked. At Connor’s nod, she gently pushed the plug in, then turned it on.

Connor jumped, moaning so long and loud, he actually blushed with embarrassment; it was on a low setting, for crying out loud. It shouldn’t make him moan THAT much.

Alana snickered at him, then climbed back on the bed. She straddled his stomach, then shuffled forward until she was straddling his face.

“My turn to have some fun,” she said, running a hand through his hair. “The faster you make me come, the faster you get to come. Now get to work.”

Connor was happy to oblige. He used his hands to spread her open, flicking his tongue out teasingly a few times before pressing his tongue flat against her clit. She moaned, arching her back. He licked figure eights against her, then pressed his tongue inside her. She gasped, grinding down onto his face, urging him to keep going. He licked and sucked, enjoying the sounds coming out of Alana’s mouth.

He jumped, eyes widening, when Alana picked up the remote at her side and increased the intensity of the vibrator.

“Did I say stop?” Alana demanded, voice rough. She ground down against his mouth, and he started to lick and suck again. Alana moaned, reaching a hand behind her and pressing it against his stomach to steady herself.

Connor gasped, the pressure making his full stomach clench painfully and the vibrating plug press harder against his prostate. He doubled his efforts to make Alana come, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer.

After what felt like an agonizingly long time, but was probably only a couple more minutes, Alana cried out, shaking as her orgasm washed over her. She circled her hips for more friction, as Connor kept working her through her orgasm.

After another minute, Alana whimpered and pulled away, collapsing beside him.

“Alana,” Connor gasped, bucking his hips and squirming desperately, fisting the sheets. His body felt like a live wire, ready to explode.

Alana chuckled, but decided to take mercy on him. She reached down and turned off the vibrator, but didn’t remove it.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” she murmured, leaning up to kiss his chest and rub his belly gently. “Time to let you come.”

Connor licked his lips, watching hungrily as Alana reached for the lube one last time. She squirted it into her hand, coating his dick with it. She straddled him, lined up, then sunk down slowly. Connor groaned, eyes fluttering closed as Alana’s warmth surrounded him. When she bottomed out, she paused, letting her body adjust.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Connor moaned, hands reaching up to squeeze her hips.

Alana whimpered, clenching around him as she pushed up, then sank back down, grinding her hips as she did. Every time she sank down, Connor twitched his hips up, meeting her in the middle. They found a steady rhythm, moving in sync.

Alana was still sensitive from her recent orgasm, and it wasn’t long before she was gasping that she was close. Connor, having been denied several orgasms already, wasn’t far behind.

Alana picked up her pace, clenching around him, kneading Connor’s belly roughly. Connor gasped, his stomach twisting as his orgasm built up inside of him.

“Fuck,” he moaned, throwing his head back. “Lana- _fuck_ , I’m going to- _shit_.”

“Come for me Connor,” she growled, turning the butt plug’s vibrator on high and clenching around him. “Such a good boy. Come for me.”

Connor screamed - actually screamed - as his orgasm hit. He bucked his hips up into Alana, muscles tensing as he came inside her. Alana threw her head back as her third orgasm of the night rocked through her, making her clench tighter around Connor, who let out a strangled yelp; between his own orgasm, Alana clenching around him, and the plug vibrating in his ass, he felt overloaded and over-stimulated. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip as another - less pleasant – feeling washed over him. His eyes flew open and he gasped, panic coursing through him.

“Lana- !! Shit, I need to get up,” he said, desperation in his voice.

Alana smirked, knowing exactly what was happening. But she refused to move; instead rocking her hips and riding out her orgasm for a few more seconds, enjoying the way Connor’s dick twitched inside her.

“Lana, please,” Connor begged, squirming beneath her. His stomach grumbled loudly. He was ready to scream his safe word when she pulled off of him.

“Go. But the plug stays in until you’re in the bathroom,” she said.

Connor whimpered, clenching his muscles as he stood and shuffled awkwardly to the bathroom.

Alana watched him go, rolling onto her back and closing her eyes, basking in the afterglow. She waited a few minutes - both to give Connor some privacy and to get her legs to stop shaking - before she followed him into the bathroom.

As he washed his hands, she moved around him to draw him a bath. Once the water was the perfect temperature, she added some peppermint bubble bath, then moved to Connor’s side while the tub filled up.

“You good?” She asked, as he turned to give her a kiss and wrap his arms around her.

“Fuck yeah,” he assured her, pulling her close. “That was fucking amazing, holy shit.”

Alana grinned, reaching between them. “And you’re still hard.” She wrapped her hand around his dick, pumping her hand slowly up and down.

Connor groaned, dropping his head onto her shoulder.

She kissed his cheek, pulling away to turn off the taps. “Come on, climb in.”

Connor obeyed, sinking gratefully into the warm bath. He groaned, the warmth feeling amazing against his aching body.

Alana knelt beside the tub, running her hand up and down his leg, rubbing circles into his belly. Her hand trailed further down, wrapping around his dick. Connor sucked in a breath, glancing up at her, eyes filled with lust.

“Think you’ve got one more round in you?” She asked, grinning at him as he bucked into her hand. “Guess that’s a yes,” she purred, running her hand up and down his length, alternating her speed and grip, occasionally flicking her thumb over his slit.

Connor whimpered, his head falling back against the tiled wall. He was so sensitive from everything they’d done already, it wasn’t long before he was spilling into her hand. She kept going, working him through his orgasm until he was gasping and pulling away.

She helped him stand, drained the tube, then switched the shower on. She stepped in with him so they could clean their sweaty, sticky bodies. Connor let her wash his hair, massaging his scalp gently as she went. He lathered up the loofah and helped her clean off.

When they were done, they toweled off and put on their most comfy pajamas, then collapsed into bed, curled up in each other’s arms.

“So?” Alana asked, rubbing circles into Connor’s soft belly.

“That was fucking incredible, holy shit,” Connor assured her, grinning as he kissed the side of her head.

“I’m glad,” she said, grinning back at him. “Time to sleep, yeah? You’ve earned a nap.”

Connor chuckled. “So have you, oh my god.”

She settled her head on his chest, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

“Love you, Con,” she mumbled sleepily, eyes fluttering closed.

“Love you, too, Lana.”

~*~*~

** Six Weeks Later **

Connor frowned, trying – and failing – to get his jeans to button. He sighed in frustration. Maybe Alana was right, and it was time to give up his obsession with skinny jeans. 

He shook his head, kicking them off. It wasn’t like he was going anywhere today, anyway. He pulled out a pair of soft gray sweatpants instead. He had just pulled them on when Alana poked her head in the room.

“Can’t get your jeans on?” she asked, looking amused. 

He shrugged. “Nope. Guess you’re feeding me too much,” he joked.

She grinned. “Well, you won’t be the only one who can’t fit into your jeans soon.”

“What?” he asked, scrunching his nose in question.

She tossed something at him. He fumbled to catch it. He stared down at it for a second, trying to figure out what he was seeing. 

And then he noticed the pink lines. 

He looked up at her, eyes wide. “You’re shitting me.”

“Nope.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously,” she promised.

He blinked back tears, breaking out in the biggest, goofiest grin. “I’m gonna be a dad?”

“You’re gonna be a dad.”

Connor whooped, grabbing her up and spinning her around, planting kisses everywhere he could reach. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning into the kisses.

He set her back on her feet, pulling her into a hug. She loved his hugs; loved how warm and soft and squishy he was. She squeezed his ass, eliciting a yelp from him. 

“I love you so much,” Alana sighed, kissing him again, harder this time. “You’re gonna be such an amazing dad.”

“And you’re gonna be such an amazing mom,” he assured her, pulling her in for another hug. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Alana said, melting into his hug. “So.. Wanna get some food to celebrate?” 

Connor snorted a laugh, kissing her neck before pulling away. “Keep feeding me, and my stomach will be as big as yours in a few months.”

“Maybe,” Alana said coyly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the front door. “That’s the plan.”


End file.
